That First Love
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: Four twelve year old boys have an experience of a lifetime in the form of their first love. And you know what they say, you never forget that first love. Rated K. Only contains mild childish romance and one mild death scene. Please review!
1. Prologue

It was the summer of 1959. Life was simple. When you're this young, the summer is full of promise. And no one ever forgets that very first love. The type of love you look back on in your old age, a love that seems like it is the only thing that would ever matter, and a love that you will never forget whether it worked out or not. And it was this hot summer of 1959, in a little town of Castle Rock, Oregon, that these four twelve year old boys experienced theirs, for better or worse.


	2. Vern

Vern Tessio found his first love at none other than Castle Rock's candy store. Vern was heading in like he did every week to buy his favorite candy, cherry flavored PEZ.

"Hey mister, can I have some cherry flavored PEZ please?"

"Ah sorry Vern but that girl over there just bought the last lot. Maybe another day."

He saw her standing there so pretty and she had his favorite candy too, which was perfect. She had those big blonde curls in her hair and a fancy dress on. And this was when Vern fell for her. Luckily she overheard his conversation with the store owner and acted the way she did. Vern walked towards the door and stepped outside where she was waiting for him.

"I heard you wanted some PEZ. Sorry I took them all, but we can share them if you want too." Vern followed her over towards the bench nearby and they sat, eating the PEZ candy together.

**The Aftermath:** Vern never forgot the kind girl's generosity of course, but after that day she disappeared and he never saw her again. This hurt him because he had liked her. Eventually he realized it was just a quick childhood crush and realized he just liked how nice she was. To this day, however, cherry flavored PEZ is both sweet and painful for Vern. He still loves that candy but is always reminded of what he and the girl shared.


	3. Teddy

Teddy Duchamp found his first love down by the river while he was fishing. He was alone and a girl was fishing too, just the same. Teddy thought it was odd, since girls were normally so prissy. But Teddy decided he liked her.

"So why are you fishing out here? Shouldn't you be home playing with dolls or something?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "For your information, I'm not like all the other chicks around this joint. I even want to be in the army when I grow up," she said proudly. This was when Teddy really fell hard.

"Really? Me too!"

This was where they really hit it off. They spent the days together playing army games, breaking rules, and hanging outside. Teddy knew for sure he loved her and was planning on doing something about it. But that day would never come.

One hot summer day, he went to the river which was the usual meeting spot. But she wasn't there. Teddy was concerned but he didn't think much of it. But she wasn't there the next day or the next day, which by now he was very worried. Then he found a letter held down by a rock in the grass near the bank.

_Teddy,_

_My father was transferred again since he's in the army and stuff. I don't know where I'm going yet but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry and that I didn't have the courage to tell you in person. Maybe I'll see you out in the ranks one day. You'll make a great Corporal one day Mr. Duchamp._

_Until then._

Teddy was shocked and had to sit to keep from fainting. He never thought he would miss her this much, but she was a solid in his life that was just ripped out. He hoped he would see her again one day and they could be together like he had just planned to ask her.

But that day would never be.


	4. Gordie

Gordie Lachance found his first love was also his last. He was writing as usual in the tree house, except this time he was alone. Then he heard a knock.

"That's not the secret knock," he yelled into the sunset.

"Well could you maybe let me up anyways?" He heard the soft and lilting voice of a girl that sounded oddly familiar. But he decided it might not be bad to let her up.

He was right of course. It was that girl who was always writing in school. He had always wanted to read her work and he did like her for that reason. She always seemed different, smart, and he had always been weirdly attracted to her.

"Are you writing?" She asked.

"Yeah, just some new stuff I've been working on."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure."

"Wow. It's good. I mean it's like really good."

"Thanks. Don't you write too?"

"Yeah sometimes. But I'm not very good."

"Sure you are. Let me read some of your stuff sometimes."

"Okay, sure."

Gordie fell for her through the writing. He loved the way they could talk to eachother about it. He loved how good she was and how good she thought he was. But the sun always sets in paradise doesn't it.

One day she stopped writing. It was almost like she just gave up. Every time they talked and Gordie brought up writing she was disinterested and told him she didn't care. She didn't support his interests anymore and even though Gordie loved her a lot, he let her go. He stopped talking to her and moved on to someone else, someone supportive.


	5. Chris

Chris Chambers had the more tragic of all the first loves. He fell the hardest and got hurt the most. And he loved his girl more than anyone else did.

Late at night, Chris sat in a parking lot, crying. He always came to this abandoned lot whenever he was upset, or whenever he got beat. His dad beat him especially bad tonight and he was left with a black eye, a bloody nose, and many cuts and bruises all over his face.

Then a girl ran into the lot, crying. Upon closer inspection Chris noted she looked just as beat up as he did. But she didn't notice he was sitting there.

"Hey, are you okay?"

She jumped, startled. But then realized he might be okay to talk too.

"I don't know. You look just as bad as I do. You got an alcoholic for a dad too?"

"Yep. The glass bottle treatment."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I haven't seen you around this lot before. You come here often?"

"All the time. Or whenever a beating happens."

"Yeah same. At least I can be alone here. But you aren't too bad to have around."

Chris fell for her out of pure similarities. He loved that they could relate to each other and that they gave eachother support. They had a connection and came to that lot every night to share their thoughts and help eachother out.

One night she didn't show up and Chris waited for her for hours. But she never came, not for a week she didn't. Chris just hoped her beatings had stopped but figured it still fishy since they were friends now.

Eventually he heard the news. It was all over town at this point and revealed by the adults gabbing mouths. His girl had killed herself because of all the pressure. She had taken a .45 and blown her brains out. Not even he could have stopped her or given her relief. The worst was he couldn't believe she had taken her secret pain that far because Chris Chambers loved her more than anything because she was the only good thing for him and the only one who truly understood. She was his escape and now he was just trapped in the circle of violence.

Forever.


	6. Epilogue

Well I never said first loves were pretty. As a matter of face, aren't they always mostly tragedies? Whether you like them or not, you will always commit them to memory for the rest of your life.


End file.
